


cross my heart, won't tell no other

by chylerskris



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chylerskris/pseuds/chylerskris
Summary: Alex and Maggie have beenbest friends since they were three.The two grew up together as best friendsbut they were always so much more.Maybe even soulmates to speak.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	cross my heart, won't tell no other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphicplatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicplatypus/gifts), [prettysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysky/gifts).



_"Please picture me in the trees_  
_I hit my peak at seven_  
_Feet in the swing over the creek"_

Thirteen years old.  
The two girls ventured out to the lake that was just two miles from their neighborhood.  
Setting their bikes down onto the grass, the two started to remove their shirts.

"And you expect to jump off the rope with that on?" Maggie says, pointing her finger at Alex's two piece.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"You're gonna get rope burn." Maggie replies, rolling her eyes at her best friend.

"You clearly underestimate the great Alex Danvers." Alex says, smiling softly at the brunette.

"Yeah, yeah. The great Alex Danvers." Maggie mocks, throwing her shirt onto the ground.

Alex follows the same motion with her shirt, aiming for the cloth to end up on the top of her bike.

The pair had been coming to this lake alone since they were seven.

\--------------

"Come on, Alex." Eliza would yell, grabbing her daughter by the arm.

"No!" The toddler protested, not wanting to leave the new friend she made.

"Alex, I have to go to work for an emergency!" Eliza growled at the three year old, "Please, Alexandra." she pleaded.

"Mommy, I made a new friend. I want to stay with my friend!" Alex protested, digging her feet into the ground as her mother continued to tug on her arm.

An older dark haired woman approached the two, "I think our daughters have become friends. Here's my number, we would love for them to hang out again if you wouldn't mind. Maggie won't stop talking about her new friend."

"Thank you." Eliza smiled, taking the paper with the numbers on it.

"No problem. Give us a call and we can set up a playdate for the two of them."

"I will, thank you for this. Alex isn't too keen on the idea of new people in her life so seeing her like this with your daughter makes me appreciative.” The blonde said, politely excusing herself after as she grabbed her daughter and left.

\--------------

"Hey, I have a business meeting tonight with the school board. Would you mind having Maggie over while I'm at the school?"

The two girls have been best friends for three years now.

The two have bathed together, the two have already gotten into trouble during their ABC spelling test in kindergarten, the two did everything together.

"Of course. She can spend the night too if you need her to." Eliza said happily into the phone.

"Thank you so much, Eliza! You're a lifesaver. I'll owe you one when you're busy and need someone to take care of Alex." The brunette said, starting to pack Maggie's overnight bag for her sleepover.

"It's our pleasure."

\--------------

"Come on, Mags." Alex groaned, waiting up for her best friend.

"I'm coming! Give me a second, my peddle is acting up." The brunette yelled back, growling at her bike peddles.

"The lake is just up there!" Alex yelled out, growing frustrated at the old bike that her best friend was using.

"This old thing is just a bust!" Maggie growled out, slipping her body off the bike before throwing it to the ground.

"Come on, ride on the back of mine."

\--------------

"You're always hanging with that freak, Maggie, or your stupid sister, Kara." Rick complained, he had asked Alex out on many dates but each time it was a hard no. They were thirteen, she didn't want to date.

"Don't call my best friend a freak and do not call my sister stupid." She growled out, slapping Rick across the face.

Maggie and Kara were walking down the hallway as the verbal fight had been happening. The two heard every single word Rick had said about both of them.

"Fuck you, Rick." Alex yelled, flipping him off as she walked away from him.

Maggie's jaw dropped at the sound of the slap that came from Alex's hand, astonished to how her best friend took up for her and the little Danvers sister.

\--------------

Alex grabbed the rope that was latched to the tree.

Her and Maggie had her dad set the rope up a few years back when they first started coming to the lake.

Alex dug her feet into the ground as her hands gripped the rope.

"Three." Alex started counting down.

"Two." Maggie joined in with her.

"One!" Alex yelled before jumping onto the rope, her body gliding along with the rope before jumping off, her body entering the water with a splash.

Maggie couldn't help but stare at her best friend, "That was so badass." She said, joining the older Danvers sister in the water.


End file.
